


Summon

by PaperFox19



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Bond, Demon Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parody, Penis Fingering, Pipe Fingering, Tentacles, Vampire Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sebastian was summoned by what appeared to be a young boy. As per the contract he has the power to grant the human 3 wishes and in exchange he gets their soul. After 3 wishes Sebastian tried to claim his soul only to learn his new master is a vampire! Hyper Vampire Ciel/Sebastian





	Summon

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Summon

Sebastian was summoned by what appeared to be a young boy. As per the contract, he has the power to grant the human 3 wishes and in exchange, he gets their soul. After 3 wishes Sebastian tried to claim his soul only to learn his new master is a vampire! Hyper Vampire Ciel/Sebastian

-x-

Ciel had a crush, he's read the book of demons he didn't know how many times. The depictions of the great demons were ones of beauty and power. There was one that was Ciel's absolute favorite, the Butler from Hell, the Crow Demon, Sebastian. His fascination with the Butler from Hell had lasted for some time, the demon's beauty had haunted his dreams for some time, and he was the catalyst for his lust. So, offering up his soul might be worth it to meet this demon.

He was tall, with crow black hair, wicked red eyes, and moonlit pale skin. He was definitely the sexiest of all the summon-able demons. His sexy butler attire only made Ciel wish to see what lay beneath it, he looked so damn sexy in his suit. It was said Sebastian only appeared before Lords, Kings, and Nobility, but on rare occasions, he appeared before some with enough power to summon him.

Sebastian was highly sought after, as one who could grant three wishes in exchange for one's soul. Ciel believed it was worth it, for the wishes he had in mind. It took some time to gather the necessary ingredients, they all had to be high quality. After preparing all the materials, he got in the ceremonial robes of summoning, he started the ritual.

Ciel used his own blood to make the summon symbol. “I've used a lot of blood, but it'll be worth it.” he gathered the materials and it began! “Oh, source of my power I beckon you, reach through the darkness and carry my voice forth.” Candles ignited with a bluish flame with a black core. “Tear forth the veil from this world to the next!” His bowl of ingredients began to smoke, rising up into the air and forming a circling cloud. “I beseech you demon, heed my call and come forth!” Lightning burst from the cloud and struck the blood seal.

A surge of magical power erupted, Ciel was blown back as the candles were extinguished. His blood seal was glowing bright, beckoning him with demon light. 'Did it work?' he got up as the smoke cleared.

“Well now...” a sinful voice spoke and sent shivers down Ciel's spine. “You have to be the smallest master I've ever had summon me.” The smoke cleared and there stood Sebastian, the Butler from Hell, and source of Ciel's wet dreams.

The boy gulped at the sight of him, he was even sexier than his picture in his book. Those broad shoulders, the way the suit fits him so perfectly, that plump ass, that demonic bulge, those long legs. Ciel's eyes sparkled a bit, and he wiped some drool. He stood up and faced Sebastian. “I am Ciel, I wish to form a contract with you.”

“A contract?” Sebastian smirked. “You do know what happens right?”

“Yes, in exchange for three wishes, you get to devour my soul. I'm willing to make that trade.” from the look in his eyes Sebastian could see he was serious.

“Very well, one capable of summoning me, even one so small is deserving to make a contract with me.” he gave a bow an in an instant a contract appeared before Ciel. “It's all there in black and white, feel free to read it over before you sign.”

Ciel did, he wasn't a fool, demons often liked to slip in little clauses that tended to fuck wishers over, with Monkey Paw like wishes. Ciel made sure his words couldn't be twisted around before signing the contract. “You have a deal, three wishes in exchange for my soul.” to seal it, he bit his thumb and gave his thumbprint in blood.

Sebastian removed his glove in a rather sexual way, and his demon mark appeared on the back of his hand. He bit his thumb and marked the paper. “We have a deal!” The contract vanished into the void, approved by the original demon. “Now master, what is your first wish?”

“I wish...I wish...” he blushed. “I wish I had a gigantic cock!” Even Sebastian was knocked over by that one.

“A what?” he blinked in surprise.

“To be specific, I wish I had a cock bigger and mightier than any demon!” Sebastian sweatdropped.

“So you are one of those, oh well, a wish is a wish.” He took a breath and blew creating a gust of wind. Ciel gasped as his robe was lifted up to reveal the boy's semi hard 6-inch dick. “Your wish is granted!” he snapped his fingers

“Ah!” Ciel moaned. His cock fully hardened, his penis throbbed and with each twitch, it began to grow, first, it doubled in size. From 6 inches to 12, and then tripled from his original size rising up to 18 inches. Not only did he grow longer, but he also grew wider, and his balls grew massive. “Oh wow!”

He marveled at his own massive size, his hands ran over his thick manhood. He was so big now! His manhood a powerful sign of his manliness. “There you are, I even put some oomf oomf into that pecker for you.” He did great work.

Sebastian had seen plenty of demons naked, and not to brag he had the biggest cock that even demons of lust craved. This was his first time seeing a cock larger than his own and made by his own hand. He was impressed to see the boy stand up, his massive dick aimed right at Sebastian.

Ciel pulled off his robe, revealing his small but actually toned body. “I'm ready for my second wish.”

“Do tell, master?”

“My next wish: I wish to have sex with you and test out my new cock!” Sebastian's jaw dropped.

“What?!” the demon gasped.

“You heard me! I want to test the cock you gave me, so strip and let me fuck you.” Ciel said.

“You go too far, human!” his eyes flared.

“Careful, wouldn't want to break the contract would you? You are not allowed to harm your summoner, and you must grant the wishes within your power.” The kid had done his research.

Among all the demons there was the first demon, ironically a slime, and despite its blobby appearance, it was the most powerful. Sometimes it was the simplest creatures that were the most dangerous. It had one eye, that floated in its gelatinous mass, and it could conjure tentacles to ensnare its prey.

It was not summoned from the demon world, it actually lived in the void, and could come between worlds as it pleased. It chose to become the guardian of the contracts, and govern the demons. Should a demon try to break their contract or get out of it, the first demon would descend to punish them in deliciously perverted ways.

Not wanting to become food for the slime, he tries to reason with his summoner. “But I can conjure anyone for you, man or woman... I can even give you a harem!”

Ciel shook his head. “I...want...you. I've wanted you for so long. It just took time to get the proper materials I needed to bring you here,” he caressed his massive dick. “Now that you are finally in front of me, how could I want anyone else?”

'This little pervert. Not only does he get me to give him a big cock, now he dares to wish me to submit to him.' he was quite proud of his sexual skills, all his previous masters often saw him as otherworldly beauty and his size has enamored many. That and his strength has kept him a powerful top in the demon world. “Forget it! I won't bottom to a human!” he found himself saying.

Ciel crossed his arms and waited. Sure enough, a gate to the void opened up and a one-eyed slime monster descended, slime tentacles reaching out and ensnaring Sebastian. “Oh no!” he looked up and gazed into the original demon's eye.

Its slime began to drip down onto the bound demon, the drops eroding Sebastian's clothing bit by bit, giving Ciel a show. A part of the danger of this demon is no mortal or even immortal weapons can hurt it, its slime purged everything non-living, so weapons and armor were nothing in the face of this creature... even the legendary Reaper Scythes could not leave a scratch and would be consumed! It could also devour energy and magic, so even the most powerful demon couldn't do much against this creature.

Sebastian's suit dissolved, starting with his tailcoat, then his gray vest, and then his undershirt, exposing his flawless upper half: broad shoulders, toned arms, sexy back muscles, fine pecs, and a toned stomach. His gloves and shoes dissolved next, followed by his long dark pants. Ciel shivers at the sight of his long sexy legs, legs for days!

The demon was down to a black fundoshi, one that showed off his perfect ass, and was large enough to contain that monster of a cock 14 inches of solid man meat. “I hear the punishment the original demon has is quite intense. It feeds on your energy while playing with your body. I've heard talk saying that when it's done with demons who break the contract they are nothing but shriveled husks.”

Sebastian frowned as more slime tentacles began to slither over his now naked form. It was a long agonizing process, getting fucked by the slime, with each orgasm pulling more and more of your strength until your nothing left.

Ciel approached him. “It'd be such a waste, a demon of your caliber to be devoured.” he caressed Sebastian's pecs and trailed down his toned stomach.

The demon shivered, he could already feel the original demon sucking his strength as slime tentacles began to coil around his arms and legs. Yet, it was Ciel's touch that made him shiver. “Why you little...” he was cut off as the tentacles flipped him upside down, forcing his arms and legs apart, showing off his tight virgin pink hole.

“So you'd rather be devoured than have sex with me? A pity, I didn't think the butler from hell would go back on a contract.” Ciel turned his back to him.

“Grr,” Sebastian growled. “Fine I'll grant your wish, anything has to be better than becoming food!” The original demon released him and vanished back into the void. Sebastian rose back up, onto his knees.

“That's great!” Ciel cheered. “You won't be sorry!” he rushes over and kisses Sebastian.

'Enjoy the wishes now you little brat, I'm gonna enjoy devouring your soul.' Sebastian thinks as Ciel kissed him.

He pulls back with a lick of the lips and brings his hands to Sebastian's chest. “Ohhh,” Ciel blushed, loving the feel of the demon. He caressed his chiseled form until he found his nipples.

“Ahh!” Sebastian moaned, as his nips were teased, he tried to resist the sensations racing through him, but he'd used this technique on others in the past, it just sucked to have it used on him. His nipples began to pebble into perfect peeks, calling Ciel to rub them, pinch them, and even give them a little tug. “Ah fuck!” his cock hardened, the pleasure from his nipples going straight to his cock.

“I always had a feeling you had a big cock!” Ciel caressed his hardening flesh, one hand caressing his length and the other teasing his cock head. Sebastian fought back a moan, gritting his teeth, the friction was glorious, the different stimulus combining and intensifying. “I’m glad you chose to submit to me, it’d be a waste to lose such a fine specimen.” He rubbed his thumb over the piss slit, earning a pleasured hiss.

“Just get on with it,” he growled.

“If you insist,” he collected Sebastian’s pre-cum and used it to lube his fingers. He brought a slick digit to Sebastian’s tight little ass, caressing the virgin entrance. Ciel trembled with anticipation, his hole was tough. So Ciel attacked both ends, trying to get Sebastian to relax. One hand teasing the tip of his massive cock, rubbing his piss slit with his finger, the other hand caressed his hole teasing the tight ring of muscle, while his mouth licked along his cock.

Sebastian was trying to resist, his hole clenching and throbbing, but while he was trying to keep his ass clenched, Ciel found another point of entry. Sebastian's big dick and Ciel slim fingers, the young man's finger slipped right into his cock pipe. “Ahhhh!” he saw stars.

“Oh sorry, my finger slipped right in,” Ciel said which a mischievous glint in his eye. He rocked the finger back and forth but did not remove it. This was new, even for a demon like Sebastian. The pleasure ripped through his cock like a lightning rod and shot through his whole body.

His toes curled and back arched, and for a moment Sebastian gave into the pleasure and Ciel was able to slip a finger into his tight ass. “Ohh, you are so tight inside Sebastian, this is the legendary tightness of virgin demon ass.” he fingered him at both ends, with only his ass receiving a second finger.

Ciel worked his hole open, switching from thrusting to scissoring. He was loving how Sebastian's cock and ass were twitching from the new pleasure. This must be the first time Sebastian had his ass played with as well. His tight ring was getting opened up bit by bit, while his massive dick was being teased, the pleasures joined and intensified.

The boy moved down to suck on, one of Sebastian's balls. A third finger was added to the demon's hole, and the digits began to stir up his insides, twisting and thrusting. Sebastian was trying to keep his composure but he was slowly coming undone. He was used to dealing pleasure, not receiving it.

Sebastian was panting and huffing trying to steady his breath, but the pleasure was making his heart race. He was moaning and grunting and making more embarrassing noises. His cheeks burn with a blush, as he starts to drool. “Just...get on...with it!” he says between groans.

Ciel stopped for a moment and smiled. “I didn't know you were so eager.” he removed his finger from Sebastian's cock pipe and pumped his shaft while pulling his fingers out. His own cock was slicked up with pre-cum. “This size is your own doing, it's only natural for you to experience it yourself.”

Sebastian wanted to deny it, but his eyes followed Ciel's hand as he stroked his own cock, making sure his massive length was fully coated. He knew soon that would be inside him. Right so, the tip kissed his hole, the fat head rubbing against the tight ring of muscle.

The 18-inch dick pushed against his hole, the head breaching him. “Ngghh!” Sebastian grit his teeth. Inch by glorious inch of his own handiwork was being pushed inside. Ciel was loving it, the demon was so tight and warm inside. He was claiming his cherry and losing his virginity all in one go.

His prostate was pressed by the massive dick, as it surged deeper than any demon could reach inside him. Sebastian's eyes rolled up as his insides stretched wide and deep, his stomach bulged from Ciel's dick. “Ahhh!” Sebastian cried out as his dick erupted, as Ciel's balls met his ass. 'Full!' he was seeing stars.

In his climax, his insides tightened around the full dick. “Ohh yes, Sebastian!” he moaned. Ciel took hold of Sebastian's legs and began to move, pulling back nine inches and thrusting back in, his balls smacking his ass with every thrust. This movement kept them connected during the fucking. The friction was glorious, the fullness near constant, and the pacing maddening. His arms and legs shuddered, fingers and toes flexing as pleasure filled him. “I've always wanted this, wanted you! Ever since I saw your picture in the book of demons.”

Sebastian's cock was still hard and twitching, and Ciel's strong fucking was sending him over the edge of another orgasm. Anal pleasure, this was way better than the fingers, the friction making his mouth water and his cock weep. He was losing his mind.

Ciel's hands found their way to Sebastian's chest, fondling his manly pecs brushing his perky nipples with his thumbs. “I can feel your heart racing, you are enjoying this to Sebastian!” His pace quickened.

The pleasure was good, great even, he dares say after his second orgasm, this was the best sex he ever had. This didn't deter him, he still planned on getting revenge for this humiliation, even if he was enjoying it. “Speak your third wish...already...fuck!” he moaned as a hard thrust made his belly bulge hotly. 'Fuck I felt that!' his pupils shifted to hearts for a moment.

“Do you really not get it, it's you. My wish is for you to be mine, so please grant my wish and become mine, Sebastian!” He moaned, his release was so close. Once he came the second wish would be complete and the third wish would be granted. Normally Sebastian would never grant such a wish, but since the boy would die as soon as he devoured his soul he saw no harm in granting it.

'You got too greedy human, consider your wish granted and I'll have your soul.' With victory in the bag in his mind, he gave in to the pleasure and moaned his pleasure. Ciel's speed got even more intense, a pace set he didn't expect a human would be able to do. His prostate was being pummeled and insides plundered at such a pace, he was gonna cum again.

The two came together, and as Sebastian's eyes closed in orgasm, Ciel's canines sharpened into fangs, and as he came deep inside the demon, filling his insides with copious amounts of semen. Before his orgasm finished Ciel lurched forward nearly bending the demon in half and bit his neck.

Sebastian's eyes widened. “WHAT?!?!?!”

Ciel chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. The third wish was granted, but Ciel had no soul to take. His eyes flashing gold. “You...you brat...you are a vampire!” he growled. “You tricked me, you have no soul to take!”

“Aww don't be that way, we have the rest of our supernatural lives to be together.” He had tasted Sebastian's blood, creating a blood seal. Sebastian was his now, and he was now his master.

He pulled out of the demon, who whined at the loss, his ass gaping and cum gushing out of his open hole. “Now let's begin, my Sebastian!” he wagged his semi-hard dick.

Sebastian gulped. He crawled forward and began to lick the boy's massive dick. This was his master, and he could already see his future, a slave to this boy's wicked desires. He may not have gotten a soul, but gained a vampire lover.

As he started sucking the boy's cock, he knew, he was gonna fall for this perverted vampire. His ass was already throbbing in want, he felt empty and didn't like it, and the boy's cock tasted delicious. Ciel rattled on about their future, Vampires and Demons lived very VERY long lives. He was still a little miffed at being tricked, but nothing a few centuries of amazing sex couldn't forgive.

End


End file.
